une nuit mouvementer
by Angie450
Summary: une persone qui se pose de grande question sur notre ptit harry!
1. une nuit compliquer

Cette nuit encore je suis couché tout contre lui. Je me sens si bien. Je suis heureuse de le connaître, heureuse de l'aimer comme je l'aime. Cette nuit encore il envahit mes rêves, mais plus spécialement, car voila un an qui sait mon amour. C'est agréable de sentir son c?ur battre sous mon oreille. Comme il est beau quand il dort ! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'aimer !  
  
Tout à coup de panique. Que de questions dans ma tête et presque toutes sans réponse. Pourquoi je l'aime ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi je ne peux me passer de lui ? Cependant la pire d'entre toutes, Qu'avons-nous en commun ? Qu'es-ce qui nous uni l'un a l'autre ?  
  
L'amour voyons ! C'est sur que je l'aime. Je ne voie pas vivre sans lui, sa voix, ses gestes si doux qui me réconforte. Une semaine sans lui c'est long, deux semaines sans nouvelles c'est l'enfer, mais un mois alors la je ne vie plus ! Pour l'instant il est a moi. Je le regarde paisible dans son sommeil.  
  
Je dois me lever. J'ai soif. Que de souvenirs. Par exemple la dernière fois où on est allez se baigner et que j'ai failli le noyer. On avait tellement rie. Je ne sentais bien après notre petite bagarre. Ou encore la fois pendant que je préparais le repas. Je sens un baiser dans mon cou et me retournant j'aperçois une rose rouge dans son dos. Que de beaux et merveilleux souvenirs !  
  
J'avoue je déteste les films d'action, mais pour pouvoir être avec lui parfois j'aime ça. J'ai horreur des films d'épouvante, mais pour me cacher tout contre lui c'est sur que je dis oui. J'avoue je n'aime pas toutes ces chansons, mais quelque une me plaisent bien. Bref, je l'aime comme il est.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre. Me coucher dans mon cocon, mon lit et entourer de ces doux bras très protecteurs. Ma puce, tu ne peux vraiment pas dormir comme toute personne qualifiée normale ? Bien oui, mais je pensais. Ah quoi ? Toi et moi A propos de ? Nous, ce que nous avons en commun. C'est quoi ? Nos rêves.  
  
  
  
Bon avouer que ce n'est pas très long mais pas graves ! A++ 


	2. le début de tout

Tout ça appartient a jk rowling. Moi j'ai juste fait la mise en scène (oh la la vive mes cours de théâtres !!!) donc les persso sont pas a moi !!  
  
  
  
Voila 1 an qu'elle et lui était marié. Harry Potter et sa femme, Hermione Granger. Un an de pure merveille. Voldemort avait été tué lors de leur dernière année d'étude. Après le dure combat qui avait eu lieu, Harry très amoché, avais demander a Hermione ça main.  
  
Mione Veut-tu de moi comme mari, même si je sais que je risque de mettre ta vie en danger, même si j'ai de la misère a ne pas vivre sans toi ? Même si tu me mets en danger, je ne me vois pas non plus passer la vie sans toi.  
  
Un mois plus tard alors que Harry fut sortit de l'hôpital et que nous avions reçu nos diplômes, nous fûmes marié à la fois de façon moldu et sorciers. Tout le monde était présent. Nos baguettes furent unies.  
  
Installer dans notre nouvelle maison, situer a Godric's hallow, Harry amena Hermione en promenade. Rendue près du bois ils y virent une silhouette familière.  
  
Ron ! Coucou vous 2 ! Alors comment va votre petit bonheur ? Bien ! toi que devient tu, on t'as vue voila 4 mois au mariage mais plus de nouvelles par la suite. Bien je me suis marié moi aussi, avec Lavande. Toujours le meilleur au échecs ? demanda Harry Hé oui ! chasser le naturelle et il revient au galop.  
  
Ils rirent tous pendant un bout de temps. Ils continuèrent leurs promenades. De retour chez eux ils passèrent une soirée tranquille devant leur vidéo.  
  
Cette nuit la Hermione ce réveilla précipitamment (voir chapitre précédant) une fois recoucher, elle trouvait bizarre comment elle se sentait le matin en se réveillant. « Demain je vais aller chez le madico- mage. »  
  
En revenant chez elle et était tellement heureuse quelle ce précipita dans une chambre resté libre et la décora a son goût, tout en rose pastel avec des motifs pour enfant. Il y mit un berceau, des jouets acheter en revenant et plein de choses pour enfants. Lorsque Harry revint du travaille, elle le conduisit dans la chambre. Il fût sur le coup surpris mais décida de ne finalement pas poser de questions. En se retournant vers elle il vit sa réponse dans c'est yeux. Il allait être père. D'une fille en plus !  
  
Elle va s'appeler Lylyanne ! Alors la tu vas devoir te creuser ! non moi j'avais pensé à Lylyrose Chérie ta totalement rêver ça ! Bon bon, c'est quoi cette chicane de couple ?  
  
Sirus sur le pas de la porte regarda l'intérieur de la pièce et sus que bientôt il serais grand oncle.  
  
Bien Harry veut que notre fille s'appelle Lyly Anne mais moi je veux Lyly rose. Pourvu qu'il y ait Lyly moi, je dois bien ça à la mère de Harry non ? Sans elle il ne serait certainement pas la. Tu as raison Hermione mais moi je préfère Anastasia, Roxane et Constance  
  
Le couple le regarda avec des gros yeux voulant dire « t'es pas fous !!!!! » Sirus partit d'un grand rire.  
  
Alors c'est très simple, mettez dans un chapeau tout les noms que vous voulez et piger au hasard.  
  
Ils le firent. Finalement elle s'appellerais Helena.  
  
  
  
Bon la j'arrête. ma mère veut voir c'est mails, donc si vous aimer dites le moi et si l'imagination (ce que j'ai en très grande quantité) me le dit je vais pt continuer !!! Bonne soirée tlm !!! 


End file.
